Talk:Geralt of Rivia/@comment-2A02:908:3A8:EAE0:DC8F:A354:8290:4B61-20180415032548
The Age debate, Vesemir is like 300+ years old. In the books it also says that he is as old as Kaer Morhen. Which means he could also be more than 500 years old. He looks older than Geralt, but is still completely fit for fighting, atleast they say so in the books, even though in the games he is cranky and falls asleep often. It might even be possible that Geralt does not just age very slowly like Vesemir and the others do. Nobody knows what the exact effects of the additional mutations Geralt got are. It is implied in the books that his fighting skills are the best of all the witchers, and that he has more potential. It could also mean that Sapkowski has another new thing in his backpocket. His aging might not be just slowed, but potentially stopped completely. After all who knows what those additional mutations did, and we won't know until Sapkowski tells us. And that Dude really doesn't share some inforrmation even though he uses it. So Geralt being immortal is a possibility. And if not by the mutations, he can become atleast 500+ years old like Papa Vesemir and in those years he has plenty of time to learn sorcerer stuff from Yen, Vilgevortz said he has potential to become a sorcerer. It would be very Sapkowski like to just imply it for potential later use, or just because thats how he wants it to be, but not tell us at all. Afterall that guy is the 0 fucks giver of Poland. SPOILERS The games are non canon. The author said himself that the games are an alternate universe and all that shit. In the ending of the novels it is implied that Geralt and Yen die and get carried by Ciri to some kind of afterlife. Though most people think it is some kind of afterlife, it is open for interpretation and some people think that it is not. For example Geralt wakes up in the heaven equivalent bandaged, why would you need that if you are dead. On the other hand Ciri explains to another person afterwards that Yen and Geralt married, that the living and the dead attended their wedding. Plus Coen got his death vision from Ciri like Geralts, and both were accurate when they happened. Ciri had a flashback to saying this, and Yennefer had a death vision before that too, where she has been told that she would think of this moment when she dies, which she did. So it could be they are dead and in the afterlife, that they died and Ciri used her powers to ressurect them. For example the unicorns in Aen Elle have healing powers beyond normal magic, she escaped Aen Elle via boat and transports Geralt and Yen via Boat. It is possible that in canon they were ressurected with Ciris help and then lived. To be clear I actually think they died. However Ciri knows that there is a chance they could be resurrected/resuscitated and then healed provided she goes and takes them then to Aen Elle to the unicorns with no delay. Why Ciri told Triss the Lodge will understand implying that it is time sensitive that Ciri takes Yen and Gerald then which the lodge will understand and it was the right decision. If Ciri knows there is no chance of them being resurrected it would be logical for her to just bury them like Mistle and the rest and just continue with her mission to conceive a baby and to help save the World. While the games are proclaimed to be non canon by the author of the novels himself, that author never said that is latest book Season of Storms is. And in the epilogue of said book Nimue a person trying to find out what happened to Geralt and Ciri after the story gets saved by Geralt in the woods and put to sleep with Axii. 105 years after his "death" in Rivia. It is possible that this was an illusion or a dream, but it is never implied in any way. And the book was never deemed non canon. Sapkowski made the main novels ending extra confusing so there will be a lot of space for interpretation. And a lot of space for him to go pick up on. It could be that in Season of storms he tried to send a sign that Geralt is indeed not dead after the novels end He does not give a shit about the games, nor does he let them influence his storyline. He said that repeatedly in a polite fashion. And now that the Netflix Witcher 3 series is coming, which will start with the Story of the very first books and Sapkowski working as a script advisor it might be possible that he will release a new book after the heat of the game is gone, and a canon series is in place which stays very close to the novels. So everything is in place, with Geralt being not dead, Yen alive and Ciri god knows where and Sapkowski recently finishing a book which is about Geralt but excludes Ciri completely. It is very well possible that we COULD get another Witcher Novel with Geralt as the protagonist after the canon novels end.